


【迦周】異聞帶之主的尾巴

by farlight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farlight/pseuds/farlight
Summary: 異聞帶之主的尾巴
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 5





	【迦周】異聞帶之主的尾巴

阿周那開心的時候尾巴會微微的搖晃。  
藤丸立香遠遠的看著走廊盡頭的兩位從者，接受了三神神性的迦爾納在成為完全神明的阿周那旁邊，滿破的阿周那取回了相當的人性，與其他從者的交流也多了起來。  
迦爾納一如往常的面無表情，但是不知道為什麼，藤丸就是看的出來，迦爾納的手其實在抽搐，因為他實在太想伸出去卻又在努力克制。  
迦爾納很想摸阿周那的尾巴。  
「阿周那。」  
「什麼事呢？迦爾納。」阿周那剛說完一個他覺得很好笑的話題，眼睛眯成月彎，唇邊的手無用的掩飾他滿溢的笑意。  
「我可以摸你的尾巴嗎？」  
你問了！你問了啊！迦爾納你前面到底在忍什麼啊！  
「啊......可以。」  
阿周那！！不要答應啊阿周那！！這是性騷擾，性騷擾你懂嗎？你太天真又太可愛了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
「等等，那邊好像是御主。」阿周那指了指轉角處。  
被察覺的藤丸不好意思的站了出來，然而迦爾納的手正伸在空中，非常尷尬。  
「那個，御主，你似乎認為這是不正當的行為。」迦爾納的貧者見識一眼看穿了藤丸。  
「啊，難怪那個時候角落傳來了那麼大的情緒波動啊。」  
我討厭千里眼ex，非常討厭。  
「其實這沒有什麼的，不過就是神性的體現罷了。而且嚴格說起來這也不算是尾巴啊。」  
阿周那邊說邊搖了搖從中段脊椎長出來的尾巴，伸向一旁的迦爾納。  
「你可以摸的。蘇利耶之子，迦爾納啊，有什麼要求都可以提出來的。」  
「那麼我就恭敬不如從命了。」  
為什麼這種場景會被你們搞的這麼正義凜然啊！我果然擔心太多了嗎！  
「還是御主你也——啊。」  
阿周那話說到一半突然驚呼了一聲，尾巴快速的把迦爾納的手拍掉。他的臉微微泛紅，如果不是膚色的原因，大概都紅透了吧。  
「抱......抱歉。之前，之前不會有這種感覺的。大概是因為取回人性吧，這真的......」  
那條尾巴垂的低低的，扭曲糾結的內彎又外彎。  
「非常有感覺。」  
「啊......」迦爾納臉紅了。  
「啊......」藤丸立香也臉紅了。  
阿周那頭上的兩個軟軟的角抖了抖。  
「我...我先回房間了。」  
異聞帶之主落荒而逃。

「御主，我是不是被討厭了啊？」

**Author's Note:**

> *對狂周尾巴幻想的產物


End file.
